A Dream Come True
by CountryBrony4-25
Summary: When Ron has a dream about AppleJack one night, he starts to wish he could meet her and develops a relationship with her. When he gets there he gets more than bargained for. Rated M for strong language, suggestive themes, alcohol, violence,and scenes in later chapters possibly.
1. A New Arrival

**A Dream Come True **

**Chapter 1: A New Arrival**

One night I dreamt of AppleJack, the best pony ever on the show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It started off with me waking up outside of Ponyville and AJ finding me. Over the next couple of days we bonded and became really close friends. I had feelings for the pony already but how was I supposed to tell my special somepony that? I noticed she started to act weird and blush whenever she looked at me. I felt really strange about it so I decided to ask.

"AJ, I've noticed you have been acting really weird lately, what's wrong with ya?" I asked her, worried that I had hurt her feelings or something.

"Oh nothin' surgarcube," she replied severely nervous,"just thinking about my...APPLES! Yeah! just apples!"

I could tell she was lying by the way she looked everywhere but at me. I had watched AJ become the lier on the episode when Discord had turned her. She had a bead of sweat on her forehead. I looked at her suspiciously but she only smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure, AJ? You look like you're mighty nervous." I said cautiously as I looked at her. My fucking mind had to note how god-damn cute the pony was. I blushed at the thought and looked at her, she was turning a dark orange. I looked her body over, nice flank, toned legs, stunning hair and tail, cute freckles under her beautiful green eyes, and to top it all off, the Stetson hat made her look even better!

My motivations to come to love the mare were that of her simply bein' country. I was raised in Early Branch, SC. My uncle basically was the figure I looked up to. He owned a farm and I worked ever since I could remember. Seeing she was raised in the same setting almost, I immediately developed feelings for her. So, yeah, I'm country and proud of it. AJ was the girl I had always been looking for.

"Well, Ron, to be honest," she started,"I guess I kinda lmphou..." fading out the last part of her statement.

"What was that?"

"I SAID I REALLY..." I snapped awake in my bed at that moment.

I looked outside and sighed. it was Friday and just breaking dawn. 'Great gotta go put up with those fuckin teachers.' I thought as I seen I was on earth. I looked down to see my lab pup laying her head on my stomach. Her name was sheila and she was only eight months old. I rubbed her ears, waking her. She jumped up and proceeded to leap off the bed going to the door, looking back at me and growling.

Chuckling,"Alright, ya big goofball, I'm comin'."

This made her wag her tail furiously. I hopped out the bed and threw on my favorite jeans, my 'Hey Bo' T-shirt along with my Tillard 55 Ranch hoodie. I proceeded to the door to let Sheila run outside. I slipped my Browning slip-on boots on and went into the kitchen to fix me am glass of tea.

I went to get my dad up to take me to school since I can't drive there anymore. I decided to pop a wheelie with my truck and got my privileges revoked. I found the room empty and remembered I had no school today.

"Huh, must've left early." I said to myself.

Sheila ran in and I closed the door and fixed three chicken breasts, two for me one for Sheila. I ate and decided to watch some outdoor channel. After watching some guys spear fish and hunt huge ass deer, it was ten o'clock. I decided to call Holden.

"Hey, Asswipe!" I said as he answered

"What the hell do you want?" he growled

"Just thought you might want ta' go get drunk at the river."

"Hell yeah! I'll be there in about half an hour. I'm bringin' Austin and Zach alright?"

"Yeah, just make sure you bring some beer, I only have so much."

"You got it bruh." he said hanging up.

I walked into my room and got some extra clothes, a pair of shorts, a Columbia t-shirt, some sneakers and another hat. I then made my way to the shed and picked out about six rod and reels. After I got the beer and tackle loaded, I loaded Sheila. I then took off to the swamp.

I thought about my dream the night before on the way over there. AJ could be my perfect girl. I always wondered if it was in any way possible for the MLP world to exist. If so I'd leave for her and never come back. Besides, all I ever wanted was a good girlfriend. My parents made that difficult because they were so god-damn rude when they met her. Along with that, my father beat the hell out of me. He was a heartless bastard that thought money solved all of his fucking problems. He hit my mother once. That was the day I lost all respect for him. I have no respect for a so-called 'man' that hits a women. Its one of those things that make you just snap and go pshyco.

I once beat the living shit out of my oldest friend for hitting his girlfriend for cussing at him. His father and my father were best of friends too. That was one of the nights when I came to school the next day with a busted lip and black eye.

My mother is a different story though, she lies all the god-damn time. even about the dumbest shit. She once lied to me and told me my sister was killed by her boyfriend. I cried for a week until Mandy called the house and I picked up the phone and shouted for joy at the topic my lungs. I never forgave my mother for that. She's a cruel, lying, whore, thieving, bitch!

One time I tried to tell them I just needed someone to talk about my pain with but they told me if I said anything to anyone that I'd die. All I really wanted was someone to hear my thoughts and feeling, someone to love me, accepted me, and knew what I felt like.

This whole time I had not been paying attention to the road and not noticed a truck pulling out in front of me. I swerved and started rolling. The last thing I remember is a red shroud consuming my red truck.

**5 hours later**

I woke up to Sheila licking my face and whining slighlty. I had a huge migraine and my left leg was either broke or sprained to the point if I walked on it, it would probably hurt like a bitch. I noticed we had somehow landed on the tires so I cut my seatbelt with my Cold Steel blade. After that I opened the door and I fell out in a heap. pain shot through my chest. I probably now had a broke rib. I helped Sheila out and she limped over to the grass.

I looked around and noticed I was on a road inside a field.

"What the fuck?" I said absentmindedly

Sheila whimpered, snapping me out of my train of thought, her leg was broke, bad. "Damn!" I yelled as I crawled over to her as fast as I could. She licked my face and that itself broke me down. I cried and cried.

"DAMNIT! This is my fault! If I hadn't been worried about that god-damn pony, none of this would have happened!" I yelled as loud as I could at myself.

I crawled to the truck and tried to crank it. It hurt like hell to drag myself into the truck. I don't rightly know how, but that truck started. I knew I could count on 'Big Red' to get me through this. I called Sheila over and put her in my lap as I drove looking for something, anything to help my best friend.

All of a sudden I seen a small cottage that looked strangely familiar. I didn't worry about it as I grabbed Sheila and started running. I had completely forgotten about my leg though and collapsed.

"AAAÀAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as pain exploded through my leg. I quickly started to black out. The last thing I saw was a yellowish figure and the smell of roses.

When I woke up, I noticed two things immediately. One, that my body hurt like a motherfucker. And two, I was in a soft bed. I noticed sheila was in the Ned and I examined her. She had a splint on her broke leg. which confused me. I examined myself noting that my jeans and t-shirt along with my boots and hoodie were missing.I was only in my undershorts. I also had large bandages across my chest and all over my arms. There was a splint like Sheila's on my left leg too, just not as serious.

I had no idea where I was ,so I got out of bed and got a nearby crutch to get around. I made my way to the door and listened for voices. There were three different voices outside. One sounded to be a strong southern accent, another was tomboyish and loud, then there was a quiet, defensive voice. They seemed to be talking about me. When I heard what one said, my heart stopped.

"He looks dangerous! He could hurt you, Fluttershy!"

After that, I quickly slapped myself for hearing things. 'Damn migraine gettin' to me' I thought, 'There's no way dude! No fuckin way!'

I decided to introduce myself to these people, not these ponies. I gathered my thoughts and opened the door. I slowly gimped down the hall. and looked into the living room. The feeling I got was one I never had before. I stared in fear, shock, confusion, and for some reason relief.

there were three ponies standing there. One was by the stair case, she had pink hair with a yellow coat and wings. She seemed to be defending me. There was another Pegasus in the room as well, she had a rainbow colored hair with a cyan coat and wings. Then there was the orange pony in a cowboy hat with blond hair. She had her mane in a ponytail and it looked fuckin' amazing.

'Wait! What? Did I just say a pony looked amazing? Whoa! Pull yourself together man!' I mentally scolded myself for thinking that. Then the worst of things happened. I started to feel light light-headed. 'Oh not now!' I screamed at myself. My own fucking body was betraying me. I tried to get back to the bedroom but I collapsed in a heap. Pain shot through my whole body, it felt like a million knives stabbing my chest.

"GAH! MOTHERFUCKER!"I screamed, attracting the attention of the ponies downstairs.

The yellow one came running up the stairs and tried to help me sit up. Then the rainbow pony came up and pulled her away while she screamed to let her help me.

"No! Let me help him! He's hurt! AppleJack, please!"

I started to black out as I felt the orange pony lifted me onto her back. The screaming died out as I passed out from the pain.

**The next day**

I woke again in the bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. I seen my clothes in the corner, Sheila beside me now looking at me, and a lump beside me on the bed. I lifted the covers to see the body of the yellow pegasus pony. Now that I'm looking at here closely, her coat was more golden than a yellow.

"So this wasn't a dream, huh?" I said to myself, "I have to get outta here."

I crawled out of the bed slowly so I wouldn't wake her. I told Sheila to stay because she would do nothing but starve if she came with me. I slowly put weight on my left leg, it hurt but I could walk. I slipped my clothes on and made my way to the stairs. I tried to go down as quiet as possible, I really did. But fate screwed me over as I tripped and tumbled down the staircase.

I landed stomach first and my ribs sent all kinds of pain through me.

"G-Gah!" I yelled in pain.

"Wait! Please wait!" I heard Fluttershy start to call out to me, "I only want to help!"

Between Sheila barking and the pain I was in, I started to get agitated. I scrambled out the front door and saw my truck. For the first time I noticed in how bad of shape it was in. All my windows were shattered, the windshield was gone, roof was caved in, and the door was missing to the passenger side. It was a damn miracle it had cranked the first time.

I hobbled as fast as I could towards the truck. Right as I touched the handle, Fluttershy tackled me, sending another wave of pain through my chest. I looked up at her and saw a stern look of concern in her eyes.

"Please, wait, I only want to help."

"This can't be right, you ain't supposed to be real!" I said, obviously scared shitless, "Please let me go!"

"No! You will not go anywhere hurt if I can help it!" She had the most intense look in her eyes. I suddenly felt so small under her gaze, was this the, 'Stare', that she's known for? I stopped struggling and reluctantly nodded.

"Good, now get up and go inside, your dog is worried about you."

"Okay..." I replied as I gimped inside.

when I got inside I looked around for somewhere to sit. There was something that looked like a couch that Sheila had made herself comfortable on.

"Hey girl," I said as I sat down next to her, "how's that leg?"

She looked at me and wagged her tail as if to say, 'Its great, this thing has a special touch!'

"She's that good, huh?"

At that moment, Fluttershy walked in and looked at me with soft, concerned eyes. I felt super nervous about meeting my second favorite pony.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" I asked trying to break the akwardness. She looked at me and said, "Well it would be nice to find out where you came from. If you want to of course."

"Well, I came from South Carolina, a state in the U.S., which is a country on a planet called earth." I started, "I came from an old town called Early Branch. You can't really call it a town though, its more of a community." I proceeded to tell her everything from my friends to my more personal life, forgetting I had just met her.

By the time I was done, I realized I told her everything about how much my family and I hate each other. When I looked at her, she had a look of sadness and pity. Her next move caught me off guard though. Fluttershy was hugging me!

"Grrrrr..." sheila was growling at her for touching me.

I quickly calmed the dog and turned my attention back the pony.

"Ahem..." I said clearing my throat.

"Oh, sorry." she whispered hiding behind her mane.

"Its okay, just why did you hug me though?"

"Because I can't imagine somepony hating their family, you sound as if you have been through a lot."

"Well I tried to give them a chance, but they drove me away and I never tried again."

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure that!" I looked at her and she was crying as she said it.

It shocked me beyond measure that she was crying for a stranger. I did what I thought would help and put my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Hey, its okay. I can leave it all behind now." I was trying, but I was trying in vain to sooth the pegasus, "I don't believe I caught your name miss. My name is Ron Shaffer. My friends call me Country, Red, and Big Country." I kept trying to take her mind off the fact that my father heat the shit out of me.

"M-m-my n-name is F-Fluttershy" she said shaking uncontrollably, I pulled her close and held her while I talked.

"Fluttershy, huh? That's a nice name. WhT do your friends call you?"

She buried her face into my chest and replied, still a bit shaky.

"T-thank y-you. They call me Fluttershy."

I spent the next half hour there just holding her and soothing her. I eventually succeeded and let her go. She got up and walked to the door.

"I have to go feed my animals, I'll be back. OK?"

"Ok. Hey Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a shower I could use?"

"Oh, yes! Its the first door on the right when you go upstairs."

"OK, thanks Fluttershy," I smiled at her,"for everything."

She smiled back and said, "Your welcome, my friends will be over soon, they want to interrogate you." she said laughing

"Oh, well, I'll see ya later then."

"Bye!"

When she stepped out, all the memories from last night flooded my mind. AppleJack had been there. My mind stopped at AJ's name. I remember her smell and her orange coat as she picked me up last night. I immediately freaked out.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled in happiness, i was in the fuckin MLP world, "This is fuckin awesome!"

I started having g a fangasm right there. It took me ten minutes to gather myself. Even afterwards I was still giddy as hell as I made my way to the shower.

"I'll have my shot at that B-E-A-utiful mare after all!" I beamed as I stepped into the shower.

**Authors note: This is my first story I have ever written so plaease don't be a total ass about it if you dontl like it. just review it and pm me if you have any suggestion. tell as many people as possible about my story please. the next chapter depends on your reviews, anyway hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading.**


	2. The Meet

**Well here it is, thanks to everybody for the views, follows and favs. Special thanks to ChaosFangX for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Anyways, ENJOI NIGS!**

**Chapter 2: the Meet**

I had gotten out the shower about an hour earlier, and now I was sleeping in my extra shorts and t-shirt. Sheila had made herself comfortable beside me as I started getting really drowsy. Fluttershy had walked in as I was about to pass out and I heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked in almost a drunk voice.

"You two look so cute like that," she giggled some more,"well I'll let you sleep while I fix us some lunch." With that she walked out and I passed out immediately.

I woke up to Fluttershy gently calling my name and shaking me. I opened my eyes and they instantly widened at the sight of the mane six. I decided to play it cool so I didn't freak them out that I already knew who they were.

"And you are?" I asked with a smartass attitude.

My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. I believe you already know Fluttershy." She said ignoring my attitude completely.

"Well, its nice to have finally met you," I said turning to Applejack, "thanks for yesterday, I owe ya for helpin me out like that."

She blushed and smiled. I couldn't fuckin help my myself as I grinned a bit and blushed myself.

'Oh fuck yes, got her smilin!', I thought as I said something else,"Well now that the greetings out of the way, Twilight?"

"Yes?" She replied

"I heard you wanted to interrogate me violently, is this true?" I asked with the best terrified look I could possibly muster

She looked at me with her eyes wide as saucers. I knew that Fluttershy didn't say violently but I decided to do my first troll in Equestria.

"T-t-that's not true! I would never hurt anypony unless they were a threat!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I rolled on the floor laughing my ass off, "Oh my god! You shoulda seen yer face Twilight! Damn, that was priceless!"

I achieved a giggle from Dash and Pinkie, another smile from Fluttershy and AJ. They quickly stopped as Rarity glared at them, then at me.

"Not quite the little gentleman are you?" Rarity asked with a hint of disgust.

"Aw, Rarity! He's jus' mess in with y'all. Give em a break!" AJ said, making me blush.

"Need I remind you of the sword and dagger he was carrying?" She almost screamed at Applejack.

"Sword and dagger? Oh! You mean my machete and knife. Speaking of which, where are they?" I realized they were missing and asked.

Twilight got in between me and Rarity, making sure she didn't try to kill me.

"They are where you can cause no harm to anypony until you convince us otherwise. Now can we begin or do I have to make you cooperate?" she asked her horn glowing a bit.

"Nonononono! I'll behave, I promise!" I was immediately the perfect kid.

"Okay, now what and who are you?" she asked as she levitated a damn notepad out of nowhere.

"Well I'm a human, I'm from planet earth and my name is Ron Shaffer, all my friends call me Red, Country, or Big Country."

She jotted something down and looked back up at me, "Good, now how did you get here?"

"Honestly I don't know. All I remember is swerving in my truck then I started to roll. Next thing I know there's a red could like thing covering my truck before I get knocked out. And then bada-bing bada-boom I'm here trippin major ball sack." I said annoyed.

"OK, now why did you have blades?"

The whole time I hadn't noticed but I was being mentally stripped by Applejack, when I glanced at her, she blushed deeply. I raised an eyebrow but answered Twi's question.

"Because, one, its a means of protection. Two, I use it to clean wild game I harvest. The machete on the other hand is for cutting paths through the brush."

Then I noticed Fluttershy had hidden behind Applejack's legs shaking uncontrollably again. Everypony else's faces had twisted to shock and anger.

"What? What'd I say?" I asked frantically.

"You eat animals?" Fluttershy squeaked, obviously scared out of her wits. I slapped myself for doing that idiotic nonsense.

"You kill innocent animals?!" Pinkie, Rarity, Dash, and Twilight yelled in unision. Twilight grabbed me by her magic and held me with my back against the ceiling.

I looked pleadingly at Applejack as I tried to explain, "Wait! Wait please! I'm not here to hurt anypony! I swear to it! Please y'all gotta understand!"

Fluttershy and Applejack were the only ones to believe me apparently as they tried to calm Twilight, and eventually I was dropped onto my face.

"Thanks guys, I rea-" I was cut off by Dash punching me in my jaw, "God damnit! What was that for?" I yelled at the rainbow maned pegasus.

"For killing innocents." She retorted

"Touché."

I got up and sat back down when I got dizzy. I winced as I rubbed my most likely cracked fuckin jaw. 'Damn, football ain't got shit on these ponies.' I thought as a headache set in, that and my damn leg and ribs made me ache all over.

"Like I was saying, its the way I was raised. We were dirt poor when I was little so we lived of the land by farming and hunting. I never ate pony nor any other horse-like creature. I'm so sorry for saying that. I know I scared you."

"Its okay surgarcube, we all got some things we can't help. Am I right girls?" AJ spoke to me making my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I can't help I'm a party animal!" Pinkie spoke up, "Oohh oohh! That reminds me! I have to throw you a party since you're new here!" She continued to ramble, making my damn headache worse.

"Okay, okay, I get it! I'm gettin a damn party! God! Is she always like this?" I yelled causing everypony to look at me. Pinkie smiled and zoomed out the door while everypony else laughed at me.

"Fuckin great! I'm surrounded by damn crazy ass ponies!" I grumbled to myself making them start to wheeze with laughter, all except Rarity who still seemed a bit skeptical about my being here, "You know what? To hell with this! I'm going ta see if all my beer and liquor is okay!" I said walking off.

I left them laughing and went to see my fucked up truck. I approached and found I had two rods that weren't broke, "Good, I'm sure there's a lake around here somewhere. Alright, how about my gun situation? AR-15 and my pistol Pap give me. Nice. Oh, and about fifteen-hundred rounds a piece." I found about a dozen clips for the AR. I loaded my bag full of the ammo and loaded my pistol and proceeded to stuff in my pants. It was perfectly safe, seeing it was a revolver, so I won't have an extra asshole. I slung the pack, and grabbed the rifle and poles.

I walked in and seen then ponies were in the kitchen, perfect. I snuck upstairs and placed the rifle under the bed and placed the rods in the corner.I set the pack down and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see what Fluttershy had made. The beer could wait. I was so hungry I could eat a... not a horse but something big.

As I walked in I asked Fluttershy about a spare room, "Do you have an extra bedroom I could set my stuff in?"

"Well, I don't have a spare room, so I thought you could just sleep with me. If that's okay of course." she blushed and got quiet at the end.

"Well if you don't care, then I don't see why its a problem, thanks. Oh, I'll be getting a job somewhere soon so I can pay you for all this." Before she could reject I changed the subject, "So, girls, what's for lunch?"

Twi levitated a bowl of good lookin saled towards me. I looked at it and noticed the hemlock berries.

"Uhhhh..." I started but a glare from Rarity made me change my mind and lie about it. I smiled nervously, "Um, sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I just thought about something I have to do. I'll be back to eat this though." Everypony except Applejack was convinced. I quickly walked out the door and jogged to my truck to check on my other stuff.

It turned out I had two twenty-four packs of Budweiser, three two-gallon Jack Daniels, and five Angel's Envy, "Oh hell yes, I'm gettin shit faced soon." I smiled to myself. I looked in my toolbox and found I had my Remington 870 on me as well, along with about four hundred shells. I had an air mattresse, another machete, a toolbox, and a change of truck oil, with the filter.

"Well I'm happy for awhile." I turned to head back to the drivers seat to go look for a squirrel or something and came face to face with a very angry Applejack, "Aahh! Fuck me! Why did you do that!?"

"Why didn't ya take Fluttershy's food?" She was pissed.

"Because the berries she used are Hemlock berries right?"

"Ya, what of it?"

"They're poisonous to humans, I can't eat them." I stated calmly.

"Then why'd you go and lie ta Fluttershy bout it? It'd break her heart ta know you lied!" She scolded, and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like the worlds biggest asshole.

"I don't know Applejack. I should go tell her I'm sorry." I set my shotgun with a box of buckshot on the drivers seat and turned to walk towards to the house to see all the ponies had came out to see what we were doing.

"Well what you two doing out here all by yourselves?" Dash asked with a suggestive grin.

I turned red as hell and turned away from Applejack. I glanced at AJ and seen she was glaring at Dash but was still a dark orange.

"Uhhh...," was all I could come up with as I searched for something to say. A bit embarrassed at her suggestion. A small unimportant part of my mind noted Fluttershy glaring at Applejack...with jealousy?

"W-well we were just talking bout something that he should be doing right about now." She said elbowing me in my still broke rib, waking me up from my thoughts. I cringed away from the pain and turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I lied to ya before about somethin comin up," I started, earning a gasp from all the ponies, "Its just that those berries were poisonous to me. I should have just told ya the truth. I'm sorry."

"Ron, its okay. Everypony makes mistakes. I forgive you." She replied with soft eyes and a kind voice.

"OK, now that that's over," AJ said, urgent, like she didn't want me talking to Fluttershy, "where were y'all headed?"

"I was heading to the lake, I was just about to grab a fishing pole. As a human, I have to have meat to survive so I guessed I could eat fish."

"So your going to eat fish instead of little animals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Simply put, yes." I smiled

"Fish is the only exception." Twilight glared at me.

"Okay, I'll be back." I ran inside to get my rod and reels.

When I got back I found them smelling my truck and holding a bag of a lime green plant substance. 'Oh, shit, forgot about that.' I quickly grabbed the bag and stuffed it in the glovebox, the only place it would fit. I spent $300 on the damn stuff. When I placed the rods in the back, I turned to see Twilight staring at me.

"What was that stuff?" She asked

"Uhhh, well. Its just something that relaxes you when you smoke it. It may make you paranoid." I explained simply.

"Can I try some?" Dash spoke up

"I don't think so Dash, it could effect ponies differently. Sorry." I wasn't sharin shit, "Well, you girls need a ride back to the town?"

They all agreed and I coaxed them into the truck. Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow were all in the back seat. Fluttershy tried to sit next to me but was beat the chase by a overdetermined Applejack. 'Damn.' I thought as I seen Fluttershy glare at her again. I got in and blushed as AJ smiled at me.

When I started the truck, I felt AJ jump a bit. I snickered and was punched in the arm for it. Damn those hooves hurt. We got to Ponyville and I let everypony out. The only one that stayed was Applejack.

"What's wrong AJ? You want to go to your farm?" I asked as the other ponies walked into the town. She still hasn't moved from beside me the entire time. I noticed she had started sweating a little even though it was about 70 degrees outside.

"Well, no, its just that ah was kind of hoping ta go with ya to the lake." She whispered, blushing the entire time.

"Well OK, if ya want to." I responded, oblivious to her smile as I drove off. The only thing I noticed was that she was not moving from her spot beside me. She was almost leaning.

"Whelp, we're here, where do you wanna set up?" I asked her and she pointed to a spot under an old oak tree. She seemed a bit giddy as I backed up to the edge of the lake and turned the truck off. I took the rods out and opened the toolbox. I got out my iPod speakers, my air mattress and my cooler. I plugged in my iPod and started playing Dierks Bentley. I blew the mattress up and played it in the bed of the truck. I cast the lines into the water, cracked open a cold one and played on the mattress. Applejack got up and laid on the mattress beside me.

"Can I have a sip?" She asked, referring to my beer

"Yes, sure. But I don't think its like anything you've ever had." I warned her.

She took a sip and recoiled a bit, I snickered and got punched again!

As soon as my pain went away I decided to ask why she was so clingy to me today in the truck.

"So why were you so clingy in the truck today?" I asked

"I... I wasn't bein clingy!"

"Shiiit, I know clingy, Sheila used to be that way when she was only a month old. So what's up with you?"

"Well, do you think it would be weird to like somepony you just met?"

"All depends, AJ. Who is it you just met?" I was oblivious to where this was going.

"Uhh, well, its ymph..." she faded the last part out.

"Who?" I asked, a little more pressuring.

"You." She whispered, making me start to feel light headed.

"Oh, shit. I..I like you to Applejack." I blacked the fuck out.

i couldnt handle the brain overload of the pony liking me.I remember AJ told me that i was still injured but when she saw i was just sleeping she left me to sleep and eventually slept herself. I remember butterflies in my stomach and the nothing. If thats even a word. But anyway i passed out from the sudden revealation and initially felt like a pussy for doing so.

When I woke up, it was night time and I was still in the bed of the truck looking up at the night sky. I was about to sit up but stopped because of the pressure up against my left side. I seen Applejack played up against me asleep. The evenings events flooded my mind I became overrun with emotions.

I smiled and shifted my body, I gently wrapped my arm around her as I noticed her eyes were watery. She had been worried about me. I kissed her forehead and laid my head beside hers.

"Best day ever." I said to myself as I let sleep take me.

**A\N: Well its done, hope you enjoyed it. keep reviewing and following and I'll keep it comin' for as long as I can. Oh, and I need something for like a conflict, if anyone can give me an idea, I'll try to make it work.**


End file.
